Harper's Will
by Saiyajin-Neko
Summary: Abby is still on the verge of moving on with her life, when she’s called to come and pick up Henry’s possessions left solely to one person. Abby herself.
1. The Box

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not the story nor characters! NO SUE DA SKINT GIRL!! Thanks :)

Summary: Abby Mills is still on the verge of moving on with her life, when she's called to come and pick up Henry's possessions left solely to one person. Abby herself.

Author's note: This story will not be long, and no idea on updates sorry :p I'm thinking three chapters at most, maybe less maybe more.

* * *

Abby's hands clenched and unclenched slowly in her lap before laying flat against her jeaned legs. She took in a long breath of air, and once again stared around the office. The dark brown walls felt nice to look at, it was a comforting and warm place. Abby could only feel trepidation though at the thought of what called her here.

Henry Dunn.

He was in her life always pulling her somewhere and she hated it! Made her feel sick inside and she hated that too. Only months had gone by since that day on the Island when Abby had lost her friends and loved ones to yet another bloodbath. This one caused by the man she trusted more than anyone else in the universe. She closed her eyes to try and block the memories once more as they played around in her mind. Henry's face as he looked at her, desperate for her to understand, to love him. . .

She had, loved him that is. Abby could _never _understand however, and that was what made everything now so difficult. Now she was here in this place waiting to speak to a Mr. Trevor about her best friends 'Will'. She hadn't known Henry _had _a Will in the first place; he'd never discussed it with her.

She was startled out of her thoughts as her bag rang and vibrated within, pulling out her phone to see the name 'Jimmy' flashing on the screen. Without thinking Abby turned the Cell off and placed it back inside the pocket, sighing. Sometimes, she couldn't deal with his need to know everything, and this was something Abby had to do alone.

Ever since the incident, as she liked to call it, Jimmy Mance had been there day and night and the two of them were certainly an item. When you go through a life or death ordeal with another it tends to bond you with them in some way, and since she and Jimmy had kind of got together again as all the horror's unfolded around them it had seemed right to continue with the relationship. Abby clenched her hand once more.

Relationship.

Had she really been in the right place to make that choice? Had _he_? Some days Abby felt a co-dependency between them rather than _love_. Maybe it was still too soon to tell, they had history after all and things were always going to be confusing.

"Ms. Mills? Mr. Trevor will see you now." The receptionist smiled reassuringly in her direction. This was a place that no one wanted to find themselves in. Abby nodded and sent a small thanks, before standing and walking to the door, hand ready to knock. The investigations of Harper's Island and everything that had come to pass there took 11 months precisely and in that time Abby had seen shrinks, Policemen, Detectives and Doctors and now she was here. To see a _Solicitor _of all people.

Letting her hand knock twice, Abby waited and opened the door once invited in. Mr. Trevor, a tall and wrinkled man held out one large hand and shook her own small one, smiling. "Please, take a seat!" He pushed out the back of his jacket suit and sat, pulling his own chair under the desk. Abby looked at the large seat next to her and sat down carefully, hair falling into her eyes momentarily.

"I'm sure you're wondering exactly what Mr. Dunn left you, and why you're here today." He waited for Abby to nod before continuing. "Well to be completely blunt with you Ms. Mills, Henry left you everything in his apartment, of course we had to retrieve his things previously as the lease was over. I am sure you're aware that he'd planned on not returning there after the...a..the wedding." Mr. Trevor coughed and Abby winced. 'Great even he's uncomfortable with this'.

"The fact is Henry himself came to me a few months before to talk about his Will and to write it up. Had said it was assurance, just in case. I hadn't known what he was talking about but being that isn't my job I'd accepted to oversee the entire procedure. Now, we just need you to sign a couple of papers before being allowed to take anything, and of course we need proof of identity. Did you bring anything with you?" Mr. Trevor's face scrunched up at her, and Abby felt numb just listening to his words. Realizing she was required to answer and provide, the young woman jumped to it.

"Oh U-uh yes of course, sorry. Um..." opening her bag Abby pulled out some mail addressed to herself, a passport and a couple other documents she'd received from the firm prior to the appointment. Abby didn't drive, so that was all she could offer him, but he seemed pleased with the papers in front and pulled out the things for her to signature. Her hands shook as she grabbed the pen and by the third signature the palms of her hands were sweating. All Abby could think about was what Henry might have left to her.

All the things she knew he owned ran through her head but she also knew he'd brought a lot of things to the Island with him for the- she paused. Right, so there shouldn't be much to hand over. It took a while but once done, Abby sat back as a large box was placed on the desk by the receptionist. Mr. Trevor thanked her, before turning his eyes back on the brunette. "This is it; you're officially allowed to do whatever you like with these things." He smiled as she stood up, and just when Abby was going to lift the box he said. "Oh and Ms. Mills?" Abby glanced at him.

"Yes?"

Mr. Trevor pulled out a white envelope and slipped it on top. Abby's heart jumped into the pit of her stomach as she recognised the most familiar handwriting ever, her name scrawled plainly. "He left this with me, for you." She nodded mutely before turning around and walking out the door.

It was hard to carry the box out of the building but somehow Abby managed it, not without bumping a few people along the way. Once outside she called for a Taxi and waited, staring back up at the structure in front.

Everything felt so strange to her now in a way they never had done before. When her mother had been killed by Wakefield Abby had been angry and afraid. She'd held a certain type of emotion within herself for a very long time and also resentment to her father. Now; it was all different. This time after coming back from Harper's Island, Abby felt afloat. So many deaths, so much loss, too many revelations. Her whole world and everything she'd known a lie? Something had to change within and now...

Taking in a long breath the woman could only shake her head. 'Too much thinking, its driving me crazy.'

It took at least twenty minutes for the Taxi to arrive, and he helped her with the box into the trunk as Abby slid into the back seat, holding onto that white envelope. She barely noticed telling him where to go and for the whole journey pretty much stared down at her name written in black ink.

Henry's face played in front of her eyes and Abby shook her head to rid herself of him. The drive home was certainly uneventful. Usually she'd find herself with chatty men who wanted to crack jokes but not this guy. Maybe he could tell she needed to be alone? No he was probably hoping she wouldn't notice as he took her the long way home.

It didn't matter.

Arriving at her apartment the driver asked for fifteen dollars and then got out her box...no Henry's. It wasn't _her_ box. "Thank you." He grinned cheekily and Abby knew he thought she wouldn't have known his little driving stunt. Sometimes she really enjoyed not having to drive around the City and become one of those people who screamed at the traffic. Others..

Well it was a much better alternative in Abby's eyes.

Turning to go inside she heard as her neighbour argued another months' rent. 'Again? He certainly won't be staying much longer, Mrs. Gardner will have him out by the end of next week I'm sure.' It amused her how often people came and went around this street. It was one of the better places to rent yet people seemed to still mess her patient land lady around.

Ascending the steps, Abby made her way into the second floor Apartment with relative ease, only setting the box down to open her door and walk inside.

"Jimmy?"

No answer. Abby tried again but the place was silent, she was thankful for that. It would take her a little while to work up the courage to peek within the box.

Setting it down on the large wooden table the brunette walked around, taking off her coat, getting a mug of coffee and pottered about reading the mail and making phone calls. Bills were paid, appointments were made and she even managed to clean the kitchen, something that was done usually after hours putting it off.

Then, sitting down on the soft couch, Abby stared at the brown and large object she'd avoided for the last three hours. She tapped her fingers on her knees. Watched a bird fly past her window. Listened to the tap drip slowly.

"This is ridiculous; it's just a box full of stuff." Puffing out air through her nose, Abby grabbed it and opened the top. Inside the first item she found stuffed on the very top was a purple bear. It was worn and ugly, dirt and dust caked the fur and his eyes were scratched but she knew and remembered that stuffed animal so well it almost made her close the lid again.

That bear was won at a carnival just 9 years ago before everything fell apart. Henry often visited the Island as a trip but sometimes Abby went over to see him and get a break from her parents and life on the Island. You'd think living on one would make things pretty simple but, sometimes...every teen has their issues. So it was on one of these rare visits that Henry had taken Abby to a carnival.

He'd been teasing her about the shot game and saying that ever since dating Trish he'd taken shooting lessons, a Wellington requirement. Henry wanted to show her how good he'd gotten and Abby had jumped at the chance to laugh at her best friend. The handsome male took up his 'gun' and taken down three of the five. She'd laughed, secretly impressed by this and then stupidly said she would have done better.

Henry smiled and passed her the fake gun and said "Well then if you can do better I'd love to see it." He had raised those eyebrows and waited as Abby grabbed it from him and looked at the targets. They seemed more intimidating then and she hadn't been so confident once standing there. Still Abby was never one to back down and she had hit _four_! None in the centre and it got her a measly little present. She'd chosen the raggedy purple bear and given it to her best friend as a 'reminder'.

"I never need reminding at how awesome you are Abbs." 

Abby reached over and grabbed the stuffed bear, pulling it out and setting it down. This would be harder than she had convinced herself it would be. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself otherwise, the female just knew Henry would remain lodged in her heart and memories for all the days she lived on. Still Abby knew somehow that this had to come about; she couldn't just keep locking him away and refusing to think or remember him.

Getting up some more courage for the next item, Abby pulled out a Pen she'd given him. It had his name etched onto the silver. For a moment it occurred to her that all these things in here might be the memories he'd put aside to collect another time not wanting to upset his Fiancé with dragging items that remind him of his best friend around. '_Best friend'_. She still thought of him like that, of their relationship ...he was her half _brother_! Heat coursed through her, eyes beginning to sting painfully.

Closing those eyes, Abby waited a few minutes to calm herself down. This was no good, she'd have to continue it another time. Pulling out the letter from Henry she put that inside the box and returned the other items too. This would be put in a cupboard and then she'd return to it in a few days. The tears were already welling up!

'One step at a time.'

* * *

**Ooooooh what is in that letter? I want to know!! Come back to find out, hehe. **


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, except my clothes. They're mine. **

**Author's note: I dunno why fanfiction doesn't like the lines I use to separate all of this babble and the story so I'll try something new. Just in case though I'll bold all non-story parts. Enjoy!**

* * *

Laying in bed next to Jimmy was a pleasant way to awaken in the mornings. Usually he was out fishing on the ocean to bring food into the harbour of the city and earn. Jimmy had never lost his love of the sea and boats so his job naturally happened to be centred on that. This meant Abby most mornings woke up alone as he was off working from 5am and back depending on if he was working ON the harbour or out on the sea itself.

This also suggested Jimmy got out of bed at ungodly hours, hours Abby refused to even open one eye for. So, on the rare occasion that she found his handsome face sleeping soundly next to her own Abby would lie there and just watch him for a while. It wasn't as though she was acting like a normal girlfriend. The reason Abby watched him was because she worried one day he wouldn't come home.

She liked her alone time, but every now and again the panic and anxious feelings resurfaces and Jimmy seemed to sense those moments.

Abby let her hand find his and held it for a few moments. Even if she didn't know if she was in love, she knew that no matter what she would always need him. Was that selfish? Maybe.

Just as her hand was pulling away she felt his grab on and let out a small squeak. His rumbling laugh lifted from the covers into the open as one blue eye cracked open to stare at Abby. "Where do you think you're going?"

Trying to look annoyed and not amused, because Abby so wasn't amused, she pursed out her lips and said "To get food, maybe shower, definitely grab some caffeine." She tugged her hand but Jimmy held tight, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I was thinking _you_ should stay here and I'll go grab us some breakfast to eat in bed." Without waiting for a reply he was up and walking out, all Abby could do was watch his half naked form trudge out of their bedroom. This left the young woman there in her thoughts and she started to think about the other day.

Abby hadn't told Jimmy about the Will or anything of that, the box hidden safely in the closet and under a pile of unused rubbish. Not that she didn't want to have 'The Conversation' eventually, but for her own mind and confused feelings Abby felt it best to work through it alone for now. He wouldn't understand anyways.

She could see it now, Jimmy would get that look; the one that said 'I'm trying to support you but if that man were here I'd kill him all over again.'

When it came to Henry Dunn and all he'd put her and himself through it was understandable that her boyfriend would become a bit unreasonable. Or, was it unreasonable? Maybe it had something to do with her that she thought he were being a little over the top. What if Jimmy felt he had to be angry and upset for the both of them? She never did show her feelings on the matter.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Abby sat up and waited for her man to bring food. He was too sweet and kind, yet he loved to tease her _mercilessly_. To her that was perfect.

And so the rest of the morning was spent being hand fed, smushing food over Jimmy and spending quality time together. All in all it left the brunette in a very good mood! By mid afternoon said Boyfriend was out doing some jobs and Abby was left to potter about the house mind entirely on the handsome male.

So what if she didn't know whether it was love yet, there was a certainty for sure that she was at least happy and content to be with him and so whatever emotion grew or didn't grow would just have to be put aside until that day. Easy to say to herself now but each time Abby would stick to it for a little longer than the last.

Maybe that was a good sign.

Going into her room Abby pulled the closet open to put away some clean and fresh clothes when her dark eyes fell on the large heap tucked into the back. Remembering what was under that pile and pausing. Jimmy was out and she was in a pretty good place today so should she really bring all of those memories out right now? Glancing at the clock Abby decided she had about an hour or so until he returned home.

'Couldn't hurt to spend a few minutes, right?' Kneeling down she dragged it out and wandered back to the living room.

The first thing Abby did was make herself a warm drink and set that on a coaster next to the box that sat on the table. Then she pulled it open and removed the things she had already looked at. Next item lay neatly on top and Abby picked it out carefully, letting it unfold as she stared at the soft material. Bringing it close to her face, she kept it there for a moment as this brought back a much different time.

It was Henry's 'Harvard Business School' sweater, worn a thousand times and so familiar she ached.

Wasn't that long ago that he'd been at University, had started just before the first set of Murder's on the Island. Abby liked to hear all of the things he did there and all the stories Henry brought with him in the Summer. The first year he had worn this very sweater and been so proud, Abby had felt proud _of_ him.

That was the time when Henry had found new friends in his life and understandably, Abby also became familiar with those people. Malcolm, Joel and Danny. Why oh why was it now that he had killed them, or at least played some part in their death? Even his best male friend Sully was gone by his hand and Abby could still feel the sting of her realization when the man she had trusted with her life, admitted to taking the lives of her loved ones instead. Irony hadn't lost its touch.

Coming back to the present the female noticed she was now clutching it close to her chest, tears threatening to fall. Sniffing them away, Abby put the sweater to the side with Purple bear, Pen and letter (still unopened) then reached for her drink.

A moments breather, that's all she needed.

The warmth from the mug made her hands tingle as they fed on the temperature, like when you slip into a hot bath and the fingers and toes go a little numb with that same feeling. It centred Abby as she focused on that and not her emotions. Sipping the liquid, bitter coffee swallowed with no amount of reluctance, she found a small thought growing at the back of her mind.

If he had planned all of this why leave her these things? Mr. Trevor had said Henry wrote his Will 'just in case' but that day had been enough for her not to think through it properly. Now sitting here without that initial shock, Abby wondered on it a little more.

Henry was a forward thinker thus he would have undoubtedly anticipated the very idea that something could go wrong. So in that respect he decided the plan was to...leave the rest of his belongings to her. Was there a meaning behind that or did he really just want her to own what was left behind?

'The only way I'll know for sure would be to read his letter.' Glance shifting to the very item, Abby considered ripping it open right there.

For some reason she didn't want to just yet. She wasn't ready to take that step, and her reaction to his University sweater had proven it. No, it had to be done right. Closure took longer than jumping ahead of the finish line.

That decided Abby put the mug back down where she had before and reached into the Box again, pulling out an item that quirked her lips into a reluctant smile. It was the present she had bought Henry for pure and utter amusement. '_**Fishing for Dummies**_'. The look on his face and the laugh that had risen forth and lasted for minutes had been worth the wait, nothing in the world would have been traded for that very moment. Abby spent hours searching for the right gift to buy him one day, something a little different from what she knew he would be getting; and there, sitting in a quaint little book shop was the most perfect gift idea ever.

Henry knew fishing inside and out. He'd love it.

The handsome male didn't waste any time reading it though which had added even _more_ amusement to her. She asked why he was reading the book when it wasn't more than a gag gift. Henry had said "Because you bought it, so I'm going to enjoy all of it." He'd given a very cheeky grin, Abby loved that.

That was always how it was with him and now that it made more sense those memories sometimes felt tainted. He was in _love_ with her! Back then it'd just felt as though he always wanted to make her happy, but it had gone much deeper. How could he have been with Trish for so long when he'd wanted _her_!?

Was it normal to be mad at your half-brother for never telling you his feelings and going on a murder spree instead? Maybe she could have changed it if she'd known or...

'No no! Remember, you can't think that way it makes things worse.' Weeks of therapy taught Abby to focus on healing the reality and not to remain on the 'what if' situation. It was hard but she wouldn't give up trying to put those thoughts away.

Forcing them into the little room she reserved for her more contemplative thoughts on everything Henry/Wakefield, she put the book down and then took out a specific looking wooden box with designs on the top. Abby opened it up to find a nice array of Lures sitting soundly within. This was not something that she had given him or would remind Henry of her in the least.

No. These were given to him by Mr. And Mrs. Dunn, a birthday present for his 13th and one he'd been delighted to receive. Top of the range, Mr. Dunn had said proudly. Best money could buy. Abby didn't know anything about Lures of Fishing except what Jimmy or Henry had babbled about as she listened absentmindedly. Still, they were quite fancy looking, she thought. Taking out another item Abby found it to be Henry's first Sea Compass, very nice and old.

"So, this is where you keep all the old 'first time stuff'. I did wonder." Shifting a couple more 'fish' or 'boating' things out of the Box, Abby felt happy that he left these to her. It was as though while going through their memories he was toying with her, in a way. These items felt more personal to Henry himself and...a piece of his self. The whole situation prompted the Brunette to delve further for more instead of pulling back from the emotions, and earned her a reward she _did_ remember personally.

Henry's framed Photo of the Annual Fishing Competition. A ten year old boy posing with the fish he'd caught; won the biggest catch in his age group.

The whole thing had been featured in an Article that year on Harper's Globe; they had all been so pleased it had cause for celebration. That was the first time Henry felt his father proud of him, though Abby tried later on to convince him how much his parents cared. They say a child can feel when things aren't as they appear to be, maybe they're right.

Regardless of his feelings on the family however, Abby found a picture of importance. The photo held a younger Henry of about 14 with his brother J.D and their parents. Out on a boat, probably on the way to a Summer visit at Harper's Island even. They all looked so happy then, maybe it was caught at a time when they were.

Just as Abby was going to look for the last things within the Box she heard the door close shut. "Abby? I'm home, where are you?"

"Ah! Oh, Jimmy! Um, I'm err..in the front room!" Abby tried to pile everything in as fast as she could, but it was no good. Just as he rounded the corner Abby was lent over, hand in the Box and looking flustered. "You're back so soon?" She squeaked.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and looked around at everything "whatcha doing Abbs?" He asked, staring at the Photo of Henry which had somehow fallen to the floor.

"Um." She certainly couldn't hide it any longer.

* * *

**Weeelll guess I'm going to have to make this story four chapters! I'm thinking there will be a lot of bonding next one for these two and then a flashback of sorts. I have a bit planned but not sure how long the chapters will be up until this point. I'll aim for a similar amount though.**

**Just to say I'm going to be mentioning Abby's profession (writer) next time and was wondering what she writes about. Can't find anything online as concrete so ideas would be good!**

**Bye!**


	3. The Conversation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harper's Island. That is all.

**Author's Note:** Some Abby/Jimmy plz, I'm not the biggest fan of these two but I am trying to make this fic stand in with the show and not my own dark pleasures. Haha! I think it went ok =D

* * *

His furious face said it all as Abby confessed to everything, as though she had done something _wrong_! He just stared at her, jaw clenched in displeasure and disappointment. Her mind screamed at him for it but she just spoke quietly and shakily.

Couldn't he understand? It wasn't as though she was doing something she shouldn't be, this was her life and if Abby wanted to sit in her own apartment and go through Henry's things that were now hers? Well she damn well was going to do that!

"Say something." She was fed up of watching him stand there like a statue, mouth set firmly with a glazed look. He let those blue eyes finally focus on her and they seemed to say it all. _Hurt_.

"What do you want me to say Abby? I can't just be happy to find you here with his personal things, that man still has you by the belt and he's _dead_!" She visibly flinched at that, looking away from him. This caused Jimmy to say more, it was as though a dam had broken and all his anger was rushing forth to claim her. "How can you just sit there looking through memories of 'dear Henry' after everything he did to you? Everyone is DEAD Abby!"

Abby stood up and faced him, tears in her eyes, but she was mad and they wouldn't stop her from arguing her side. Nothing ever stopped Abby from saying her piece.

"Yes, that's right Jimmy, Henry is dead! They all are, and I'm here with you and there's no one else left except for Shea and Madison! Shea won't even talk to me! I have to get closure somehow; I need to get through this!" Tears began to fall and she felt so tired all of a sudden. "All I think about is how this could of happened to me, and then I think of all you lost and feel even more guilty because I was the cause of it. So many died and it was all in my name..." Abby couldn't speak anymore and she sobbed openly as she had done many times before.

It was the warmth that shocked her as Jimmy put his arms around her small body and held her there to him. "Shhh, I know, I'm sorry. I just wish you'd trusted me to be here for you, it feels like you keep this part locked up so much. He still keeps a part of you away from me...Abby-" She kissed him, letting his words sink in before pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Henry will always be part of me I know and I am sorry about that, but he left such a mark I can't dig it out even if I wanted to. We grew up together, built lives and friends _together_! And then, he ripped them out from under me. I can't ever promise you more than me, broken."

Jimmy tightened his hold around her, and she let her head fall onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. She shouldn't have kept it a secret, but some part of her felt shame and it was confusing. If Henry were here now she'd be screaming at him and not Jimmy, she would be telling him how wrong he was, how messed up it all was!

She would be holding him close and saying goodbye too, because really no matter how mad and upset this all made her, the closure she needed would never come. He'd died by _her_ hand alone with the words of love given freely before he fell, and she hadn't had time to say 'I love you too.'

Abby let herself cry once more as images from that very moment flashed through her mind, his face so full of hurt that she had caused.

Now she was causing Jimmy pain too and that wasn't her intention at all, all she wanted was to find a way to move on from it all. It seemed no matter what course of action she took, it was never going to completely be enough. For months he'd been saying to her 'You won't let me in; open up more.' Abby wanted to, she really did.

But how?

Jimmy pulled Abby back over to the seat she'd been occupying before and sat down next to her, one hand rubbing her back while the other passed the forgotten Coffee mug. "I know that there is no possible way I can understand how you feel and what you're going through, but I understand you need to go through it Abbs. I just wish you would let me help."

She let the drink calm her down before turning red and puffy eyes to her boyfriend. "If you could help me I'd let you. There isn't a thing you can do to make this easier Jimmy; you can't just _make_ it all go away."

Those words were true to any situation, no one could make another's feelings and thoughts just disappear. Why couldn't he accept that? It was up to her to find the solution, no one else. She watched as he ran a hand through his short hair and then wipe it down his face, sighing heavily.

"Alright. I want to compromise Abby, just let me finish" Jimmy held up a hand when she opened her mouth, ready to argue once more. "I get that this is a personal thing, really I do! All I want is for you to be honest about how you're coping or feeling. If you can't-" he shook his head "well then I'm not sure what else I can say."

If only it were that easy for her, she'd learned to just get on with things a long time ago and now after all that had happened...Abby found she lacked trust in anyone. "I will try at least, will you give me that?"

He looked to be in pain with an internal conflict for a few seconds, before sighing loudly and bringing his face close to her, kissing the top of Abby's head. "I love you Abbs but you drive me insane.." Jimmy's lips quirked upward wryly, and she stiffened.

_Love_.

There was that word again, the one she tried not to think about yet couldn't quite ignore. He _loved_ her! He knew he loved her, said it so openly she felt sick in the pit of her stomach thinking about the doubts within her own mind. She considered telling him of her confused feelings on the matter, after all she had just promised to try and let him in more. However Abby just couldn't bring herself to put more pain on his handsome face.

No, she would keep that one hidden for now and wait. Wait for the time when she knew undoubtedly of her own feelings.

"Let's put these things away and spend tonight relaxing, you can even choose the activity!" Jimmy winked, and Abby knew he was trying to help distract her and move away from the conversation. She nodded and he got up. "Great, you put the box away and I'll go order a Pizza."

Standing up on shaky legs, she stared blankly at the picture of ten year old Henry smiling proudly, holding his large prize and shoved it into the confines of cardboard. 'If only I could still confide in you.' She returned it to the closet and closed the door, putting all thoughts of this away once more with the memories and ready for a hopefully relaxing evening.

**

It was a week until she was able to settle in for another round with the box and its contents. Jimmy monopolized a lot of attention talking and trying to cheer her up. And when he wasn't doing that, Abby was cleaning, shopping and trying to come up with ideas for a book. By nature her writing was investigative journalist, she had written articles for newspapers as a freelance work and also once a more concrete placement.

If she were completely honest the thing she loved most was to delve into facts and rumour, dig out the truth and then write it up to conclude for the newspaper that hired her. The book idea was something that came to her one night while staring into the dark ceiling on one of her brief insomniac weeks. When the murder's had been fresh on her mind.

The book of course was an outlet for her brain, some way to express her feelings and everything on what had happened. She might never publish it or even burn the remains later. Still, it was a place Abby needed to go.

It was in these thoughts that Abby found herself staring at an article of her very first written work in a newspaper with her name plainly on the page for all to see. Henry had kept it for all these years it seemed, cut out perfectly.

She remembered the day plainly in her head as if it'd only happened last week, and this irritated Abby somewhat. How could she not rip the seared memories of Henry from her mind? Yes he was important and such a huge part, but Abby longed to let him go. Yet with every day, week, _month_...the memories seemed more persistent. Especially now with his belongings in her apartment.

Abby fingered some of the words on the page which was worn with age, years since they were printed. He'd come to her from Seattle, to visit and congratulate! They'd drank wine and laughed, Henry had pursued a similar job as her and become the owner of Hometown Press. Or had she followed in his steps? Unsure was the course but together they had conquered that world so easily with each other as support.

Eyes focused on nothing she replayed that moment.

Three quick knocks let Abby know that she had a visitor, and her brown eyes raised from the newspaper curiously. Who could be coming over now? It was about 10pm in LA and she had told anyone who'd asked of her plans that she intended to relax that evening. Her first published article and people wanted to celebrate, but Abby was reluctant. 

Standing, she pulled the door open to reveal one tall dark and handsome man leaning against the door frame and grinning in that way he always did. "Well? Am I invited in?" He laughed, holding up a bottle of expensive wine "I come bearing gifts." 

Abby smiled at him while raising an eyebrow "you never said that you were coming over, and it's late." Henry looked at her innocently while picking up his travel bag.

"Is that the welcome I get? You too famous to greet us small-time publishers now?" Henry's lips twitched in amusement as she glared at him while closing the door, before letting her own smile come into place. 

"Well if you insist on being here you might as well open the wine." She laughed, and he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame easily.

"Congrats Abby." He whispered, before pulling her back and setting the bottle down. Henry picked the newspaper up and started to read the article himself. Abby grabbed some glasses and set them down, before flopping onto a seat. 

"It isn't much really but I guess it's a start." Abby tucked a hair behind her ear and pulled her legs up to sit more comfortably as Henry continued to read. He glanced at her then and winked.

"Please, not everyone makes it in the business and I know, I make that _my_ business!" He chuckled lightly and put the paper down on to the table, before pouring the drinks out and handing Abby hers. 

She took it with a thanks, and then watched his face as he in return watched her. "Sometimes I wonder if it's what I want for myself, I like to write and I also love to get to the bottom of things...but" she sighed. 

Henry's mouth tightened before he spoke quietly and thoughtfully, hoping not to speak out of turn. "I can't answer that Abbs, but you've always been fascinated by this ever since Wakefield.." 

She winced at the mention of the name, and also for his perceptive view on her. Abby liked to keep those thoughts and feelings locked up tight. The only person she would talk to about them sitting right there in front of her, yet it remained an uncomfortable topic. 

"If I can help people at all by figuring things out, maybe buffer from those vultures who call themselves reporters!" She looked like a mad pussy cat, and rightly so. Still it caused Henry to laugh out loud once more, he never tired of her amusing presence. 

"Hey now, they're just doing their jobs. You can't stick to the moral centre forever, it'll hinder you." He knew she wouldn't listen to that, but it didn't matter. He enjoyed the banter. In fact, sometimes Henry would just say something and watch her reaction. 

The brunette huffed, but let it go. She was too tired for anything more than amiable company tonight and he let her move the conversation elsewhere. "You're planning on crashing here tonight then." She said, nodding to the overnight bag. 

"Well its just for tonight, I have a plane booked tomorrow afternoon. Just wanted to be here to celebrate with you." His expression was unreadable back then, but Abby was glad he'd come. 

"We should make this night count then." She smirked and held up her glass to him "to the future." She said, laughing at his expression. Henry shook his head and lifted his up too, "may your career take you to new places." 

They both drank, and Henry added. "Course if you want to come work for me, I'd make a spot for you!" He grinned, and she stuck her tongue out in his direction. 

Abby missed him, that was clear now that she'd put the anger and hurt to one side. Going through his belongings was a good thing after all for her. She wanted to say goodbye and move forward, but she'd have to settle for a different kind of 'goodbye' for her best friend. She had one thing left to do now and that was to read his letter.

'Soon, not yet.' She would need to figure out how best to do this, how to say her goodbyes just right and move on with her life. Taking a deep breath, Abby pulled out the letter and placed it the coffee table. It would sit there for a while as she built up to reading what was inside.

Letting go will be the hardest thing Abby had ever done.

* * *

Well people, that is the end of this chapter and the next one will be the last! The letter will be read, lots of emotions! I'd love more reviews as feedback of course but you don't have to. I'm just thinking if I got their interactions ok, I might even write an Abby/Henry story next, bwahaha!

For this one I want to try and cement her relationship with Jimmy, I'll try and get them sorted for the last chapter.

See ya!


	4. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** I own not Harper's Island or the characters.

**Author's Note:** Here it is, the very last chapter! It's been fun but as with Abby, time to move on. =) Hopefully you'll see more stories in the future.

* * *

It was over a month later before Abby got up the courage to read the letter. She spent a lot of time with Jimmy just talking and bonding in a completely new way. Earlier she had come to the idea that it was the history holding things in such limbo.

He was her past boyfriend, connected to all of her in so many ways. He was her first love, her heart break, her survival companion and her current lover. It complicated every part of life and interwove into the memories of the horror on Harper's Island. So Abby thought she should cut away all of that and just get to know him again.

Jimmy was confused at first when she brought the idea up one day. "Why would you want to move out?" He asked, laughing in disbelief.

"Because...I need to. You said I should be honest with you Jimmy so that's what I am doing. I need to put some space between us and, well-" she blushed a little at how silly her next words might sound. "I need to get to know you."

"Huh?" Jimmy's face scrunched up in such confusion and she felt sorry for him. The decision hadn't come easily and Abby was sure that after so many months of being unsure of her own feelings the only way to do this would be to start from scratch.

"We got together under such complicated circumstances, and after so much before. You said yourself how angry you were that I'd left the Island without any contact!"

Jimmy shook his head and cut her off "but we're over that, I told you it doesn't matter to me anymore." She knew he would fight this, but Abby refused to back down.

"Yes I know and for that I'm thankful. Believe me I don't want to make this any harder, but Jimmy so much history is between us that I don't even know who I am anymore. I want to date you properly; I want to be _excited_ to see you! I want to get my job back on track and start to build my life up again. You moved in with me the moment we got back and for a while that was ok, and it's been amazing but.." She hated the look on his face; maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

Abby waited as he processed what she'd said and was shocked as he nodded and seemed to relax. "I was worried you would just end up saying it was over, I get it though. I think it'll be nice to start from a new page." He smiled, though seemed still unhappy. "So, a date huh?"

Abby smiled.

"But you don't have to move Abbs, this is your apartment. I'll find my own place, somewhere closer to the docks." He laughed at that, finally relaxing to the idea. "This could be good I guess, I'm glad you told me." Jimmy did not like that he would be leaving her alone for days or so but he supposed if she really needed him, she could call.

"Thanks Jimmy, this means a lot to me." She said, still looking guilty but more relaxed. It was as though she was kicking him out now, where would he go?

She didn't have to worry long though; he started the search the next day and talked to a couple of people he had gotten to know over the last year. Some knew places he could check out, apartments that had just become available, and others were able to point him in some direction or another. Before long Jimmy was packing his belongings up, and kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't do anything I would." He commented cheekily, and she let out a small half-laugh, half-cry noise. This was harder than she'd imagined, but necessary.

Abby made sure to call him soon as he was settled in his new place, and he invited her over to see it one night when things had calmed down. She looked forward to it and couldn't help but comment on his living habits. "If I find you're living like a slob I won't be coming over much."

Jimmy laughed down the phone "promise to keep it clean and tidy just for you."

Now that she had sorted things out in that area Abby took time to relax into a routine and find her feet. She wrote to a couple of contacts, reconnecting with them and the writer scene. This was another aspect of life that would take time. Rebuilding was a delicate process and she knew that jumping into her work feet first would cause a relapse.

There was just one last step to take before she could fully focus on fixing things. Something she needed to do, not just writing the book. No, that would be gradual and she would do it bit by bit to exorcise her emotional fears and past.

Abby was going to read Henry's Letter.

She waited until it was early evening, knowing that just getting through a whole day after doing what she was about to do would be nearly impossible. Relaxing into the couch, feet up and not a worry about being interrupted (hopefully) Abby held the letter out to examine and steel her nerves.

'One step at a time.'

Taking a breath, she let it out slowly through her nose and then turned the envelope over, opening it. Inside was a single piece of paper with writing on only one side. The scrawl was obviously Henry's. She held it there to look at without actually reading the words, feeling her heart beat rapidly.

Another breath in, and out again. Starting from the top Abby could hear his voice as she read.

[]

_Abby;_

_The thought that you might be receiving this letter due to my death is unnerving._

_I have no intention of dying although my biggest goal in these events is to keep you alive._

_I'm sure you will feel confused and upset but I'd never want to leave you alone without some consolation. Thus, I wrote my Will._

_The contents of the Box should be simple, nothing elaborate, only some of my fondest memories._

_You're my rock and keep me balanced and good, but I admit there are some things I've done that you would be ashamed of._

_See, when you are not around, I find myself in quite a situation. Thoughts which are disturbing, and ideas that won't leave me._

_Do you remember that wish you made as a kid?_

_It's all I can focus on now-they are keeping me sane. These trinkets in the box are mementos which ground me whenever the thoughts come._

_I believe that if we can find peace together then maybe I can heal, that maybe __**you**__ can heal me._

_I am losing myself further and further, and not sure how far I have yet to fall._

_There is so much for me to say and so little time, and this short letter couldn't possibly cover everything._

_You will have questions I am sure, ones I hope to be able to answer before my death._

_One thing I am certain to tell you: I love you Abby._

_If there were anything that I was completely sure of, that could never be denied, I. Love. You._

_Ever since we were small that place in my heart has been occupied by your eyes, your smile._

_All of you._

_Who I was then, who I am now, they are worlds apart._

_Yet you remain lodged inside of me._

_When Wakefield approached and told me of his plans, that's when it came to me._

_I knew what needed to be done._

_Not only will I fulfil our wish, but also protect you and make sure he does not take you from me._

_I want to be with you forever too, just the two of us._

_However should I be dead, there is nothing for you to do but continue without me._

_Be strong and live, l will always be with you._

_Forever yours_

_Henry._

[]_  
_

By the end of it Abby was shaking, she put the letter down on the table and wiped at her eyes. They were wet, but she didn't feel the need to cry just yet. She knew he'd been deluded about everything; it was obvious more than ever now that he'd expected her to accept him after everything he'd done. It was also clear that while writing this letter he had expressed the want to no longer kill.

That was when she remembered the day she'd woken in that house, when Henry had said "It's all over, I've stopped, I'm done killing. " That had never registered to her until now. He had taken so much from her, he trusted the person who killed her mother and father and felt connected to that same man! She hated him for that, but she also loved him for who he was before.

Maybe it was easier to separate the two; he seemed to feel the same way as well. Abby couldn't make sense of everything and she was still frustrated by the past but looking at all the good memories and reading this letter had caused something to change. There would always be a small piece of her that would remain stuck somehow by all that had happened, but she would try and place it within the pages of her book.

Experiences in life are what shape you as a person and she had learned something too. You cannot blame yourself for someone else's actions. Abby would try and let that go, all the guilt and pain. Henry was the one who needed to carry that; it was his shame and not hers. If he were alive then she would expect him to do so. Whether she would ever fully get over it or be able to fix herself was unknown, but she would _try_.

Putting the letter back inside the Box once more, she considered throwing it all out. Something twisted in her stomach, realizing she wasn't ready just yet for that bit.

Only it didn't matter, for the first time since Harper's Island, Abby felt hope.

"Goodbye, Henry."

* * *

**I don't know about this last chapter, I took so long agonizing over it. D: Basically I didn't want to throw in too much or make everything too happy either. I left a couple of things open as well, but am sure they'll all work out...behind the scenes. Haha!**

**Hopefully you all liked it at least, let me know. I'm sure there are a lot of things in the story that could be done better by a more experienced writer, or someone with more patience! ^^; Forgive me for these.**

**I want to thank the people who reviewed this story, it kept me going! So, thanks to Martine Brooke, Yellowbulma, Luice and DitzyGenius1218! You guys are awesome. x**


End file.
